Ser pai
by Pipe
Summary: Reflexoes sobre a condicao de pai, agora atraves dos olhos de Camus de Aquario. COMPLETO


SER PAI

Um dia comum no Santuário... Milo trocou os gêmeos e enviou Tessa para ficar com Milu na casa de Peixes. A serva de Afrodite não podia ter filhos e considerava um prêmio cuidar dos filhos dos cavaleiros. Dido não permitia que se abusasse dela por causa da sua limitação, mas cuidar das meninas não era muito trabalho. Aos três anos, eram duas bonequinhas, de pele clara e cabelos escuros, o cabelo de Tessa meio avermelhado, o de Amata tão negro que chegava a azular. Ambas já manifestavam um gênio bem forte, Milo encontrando um adversário a altura na filha, mas ele e Afrodite sabiam como seduzir suas pequenas tiranas. Geralmente, quando Milo descia com Aioria para treinar novos discípulos (eles trabalhavam com Aioros e Aldebaran no treino físico do Santuário) Dumas ficava com Marin e Aiorin na casa de Leão. Mas nesse dia, Marin e Aiorin iriam sair. Pipe tinha levado as suas discípulas para outra competição fora da Grécia. Camus nem piscou:

Não se preocupe, Milucho. Eu levo Dumas comigo.

Eu ia deixa-lo com Shaka e Moksha.

Eu não aconselho. Moksha já vale por uns dez... – riu Camus – Levo uns brinquedos e lápis de cor, Dumas vai se distrair por algumas horas...

Camus e Saga cuidavam da parte administrativa do Santuário. Camus chegou com o filho e uma sacola no ombro.

Oh, trouxe companhia hoje? – brincou a secretária chefe, Hermíone.

_Oui, mademoiselle_ Hermíone. Dumas não tinha onde ficar, hoje.

Trouxe o herdeiro, meu amigo? – Saga tirou Dumas dos braços de Camus. – Eu fico impressionado como ele se parece com você...

Oras, Gêmeos... Não é filho do vizinho...- Camus ergueu uma sombrancelha, irônico.

Se você me deixasse terminar... Ele se parece com você, de boca fechada, mas quando sorri, não nega que é filho do Milo. É incrível como a genética funciona... É uma pessoa, mas tem as características de outras duas...

Dumas sorriu, apenas confirmando. Saga o beijou, colocando-o no chão. Ele deu a mãozinha para o pai, acompanhando-o até sua sala. A manhã inteira, Dumas não parou, brincando pela sala toda, olhando o movimento pela janela, mexendo no computador, sempre que Camus olhava pra ele, o filho estava ocupado com alguma coisa, mas sempre silenciosamente. Várias vezes, as secretárias entravam na sala, para vê-lo, conseguiram até leva-lo para dar uma volta, tomar um lanche, até que Hermíone entrou decidida ao meio-dia:

_Monsieur _Camus, hoje o senhor vai ter que almoçar! Já é meio-dia! Dumas deve estar com fome...

Quer comer, Dumas? – o pai tirou os óculos e jogou na mesa. Os olhos azuis escuros brilharam e o garoto sorriu, para a felicidade dos adultos:

_Oui, pappa! Je voule manger!_ – e saiu debaixo da mesa, onde estava rabiscando uns papéis.

Parece bobagem, mas acho incrível esses bebês falando várias línguas... Me sinto uma adulta burra, já que falo somente inglês e muito mal...- gemeu a secretária, estendendo a mão ao garoto.

Hermíone, você não deve se sentir assim. Se na sua casa você tivesse pais de nacionalidades diferentes, seria algo natural para você. Eu, particularmente, acho Amata um gênio, já que ela fala e entende sueco. – disse Camus, pegando na outra mãozinha de Dumas.

Sim! O que será dessa geração nova de cavaleiros e amazonas? – e ajudou a erguer o menino, brincando de balanço com ele.

E brincando, chegaram no refeitório. Camus se distraiu, ajudando Dumas a comer. Quando já estavam terminando, os treinadores chegaram. Milo agarrando o filho e o beijando, recomendando a Aldebaran que não o sacudisse, pro menino não enjoar. Beijou de leve o marido, preocupado:

Posso leva-lo para a arena, se ele estiver incomodando.

Fica tranqüilo, que está tudo certo. Além do mais, agora à tarde, vai fazer mais calor... Comigo ele vai se sentir melhor...

Nem me lembre. Até eu gostaria de ficar perto de você, meu ar condicionado particular... – fez um olhar comprido, bem pidão.

Interesseiro... – brincou Camus. – Venha, Dumas. Vamos voltar a trabalhar.

O garoto desceu dos braços de Aldebaran e se aprumou:

Vamos! _Au revoir_, tio Deba. Vô ajuda _mon pappa_ agora...

Todos se seguraram até que eles estivessem longe, depois riram até sair lágrimas dos olhos. Aioria se sentou na frente de Milo:

Não dá pra negar que é filho do Camus, mesmo.

Claro que sim, imbecil! Achou o quê? Que era filho do vizinho?

Dohko se sentou ao lado deles, já detonando:

Não tenho nada que ver com isso, já vou te dizendo... – e deu o tom da hora do almoço...

Mas o pequeno ajudante foi vencido pelo peso do almoço mais o calor da tarde. Dumas quis voltar para seu lugar debaixo da mesa, onde estava imitando o pai, rabiscando em papéis, quando suas pálpebras pesaram. Camus que estava lendo um relatório de custos, sentiu um peso nas suas pernas. Olhou e Dumas tinha se encostado em seus joelhos, já cochilando. Aquário trouxe-o para cima e sentou-o no seu colo. O menino se ajeitou melhor e adormeceu. Camus largou o relatório na mesa, fechou parcialmente a persiana e virando a cadeira, apoiou as pernas na janela, inclinando o corpo. Deixou a mente divagar, enquanto sentia o peso gostoso do filho no peito e seu cheiro de suor limpo invadia-lhe as narinas.

"O que vai ser desse Santuário quando nossos filhos crescerem? As mudanças que eles acionaram serão bem mais sentidas... Afinal, um filho muda tudo. Uma pessoa  feita por outras duas, igual e totalmente diferente delas. _Impossibile_ ficar indiferente frente a essas pequenas criaturas... Veja Milo, que continua brincalhão, mas não irresponsável como antes. Ele é capaz de rolar no chão com as crianças, brincando de cavalinho e é capaz de ficar sem dormir até a febre ir realmente embora... Os olhos de Máscara da Morte brilham toda vez que ele olha para Amata, quem diria que ele iria virar um pai coruja? Quem diria que Afrodite iria virar uma mãe durona, cuja palavra é lei dentro de casa, assim como Mú controla Moksha só com o olhar? E Shaka, que sempre que olha para o filho abre os olhos, para encontrar com o outro olhar azul?" - Camus sorriu –"E eu? Comecei a usar músculos do rosto que eu nem achava que possuía desde que olhei para esses dois, o dia em que eles sorriram pra mim, meu coração se aqueceu de tal forma que queimou meu peito. Formou uma ferida que nunca mais parará de doer... Dói toda vez que tenho que discipliná-los, eu que tratava Hyoga e Isaak com rigor, eu que achava que sabia o que era ser pai, porque me considerava pai de meus discípulos. Será que eu congelaria Dumas para salva-lo como fiz com Hyoga na casa de Libra?" – apertou o menino, que resmungou incomodado. – "Sim, eu o faria. Mas morreria de dor ao faze-lo. Muito, muito mais do que naquele dia... HAH! Eu, que classifiquei o amor que Alexei sentia pela mãe como uma emoção barata e paralisante estou rendido por essa mesma sentimentalidade tola... Estou quase às lágrimas, aqui, devaneando... Camus, você está ficando um velho ridículo e tolo... Tsc, tsc... Mas é muito bom pensar que a nova geração não tem que ser uma sequência de órfãos revoltados e carentes, que os novos Mestres não tem que ser um bando de malucos frios, preocupados somente com a disciplina e os resultados..."

Uma batida suave na porta o assustou. Logo, uma cabeça loira apareceu no vão sussurrando:

Mestre Camus? – Hyoga se aproximou com cuidado. – Estão dormindo? Milo me disse que o senhor talvez precisasse de ajuda, porque Dumas dorme depois do almoço e... O senhor está se sentindo bem, Mestre?

_ Da, Aliosha, spaceeba_! – e passou a mão livre no rosto, se levantando com cuidado. Ajeitou Dumas no ombro e passou o outro braço pelos ombros do ex-discípulo. – Mas a tarde está muito quente e linda pra ficarmos aqui dentro. Vamos para o berçário (lembram de lá?) ver se mesmo nas férias podemos utilizar o espaço e deixar o Dumas dormir mais acomodado enquanto jogamos um pouco de videogame...

Hyoga arregalou os olhos azuis, depois sorriu. Sim, aquele era o verdadeiro Camus, por incrível e inacreditável que poderia parecer... E o estopim do milagre dormia tranqüilo no outro ombro dele, sem ter noção do poder que possuía sobre um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos... "Salve, ó grande Dumas, chama capaz de derreter até o gelo da Sibéria..." saudou o cavaleiro de Cisne em pensamento.

N/A: Bem, não ficou tão bom como o "Ser Mãe", mas eu tentei... _Pardonez moi, mon ami_ Camus e suas fãs... (Perdão...)

 Da, Aliosha, spaceeba = Sim, Alexeizinho, obrigado, em russo... Ah, gente, vai, um filho muda tudo, até um bloco de gelo feito o Camus, porque aquelas lágrimas na casa de Libra eram apenas um vislumbre do verdadeiro cavaleiro de Aquário...


End file.
